Only You
by 22Fahrenheit
Summary: El perfume de la pelirroja se había ido mientras él veía a la mujer que había dejado plantada en el altar. Este one shot es parte del evento de San Valentín de la página de facebook "DrinnyZone".


Disclaimers: Los personajes son porpiedad de J.K. Rowling y son utilizados sin ánimo de lucro alguno.

Este one shot forma parte del evento de San Valentín, organizado por la página de facebook "**_DrinnyZone_**".

* * *

**Only You.**

* * *

Ginny Weasley jugó con sus dedos, tamborileándolos sobre la mesa, observando la pequeña línea menos bronceada en una de sus falanges; en la que solía llevar aquel costoso anillo de compromiso que Draco Malfoy le había dado hacía un par de años atrás, le había prometido que no se casaría con otra mujer que no fuera ella, sin importar si sus padres estaban o no de acuerdo, aquel futuro compromiso, había estado bendecido por el ahora difunto Abraxas Malfoy, la muerte del abuelo de Draco, había traído consigo un montón de trámites legales, y algo que jamás cambió, una muerte repentina hace que nadie tenga las cosas en orden.

Suspiró; sujetó la taza de té humeante, para después llevarla a sus labios y beber un poco de aquel líquido, el agua caliente calentó no sólo sus manos, aún estaba atravesando el rompimiento con Draco, y contrario a lo que todos pensaban, no estaba del todo bien, se había enamorado de ese chico engreído desde la escuela, y a pesar de sus más bajos que altos, habían logrado estar juntos por un largo periodo de seis años.

Ahora todo había terminado, observó el cielo, las nubes comenzaban a ponerse más densas, así que se levantó, dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y salió del lugar, rumbo a su apartamento, aquel lugar solitario que había conseguido, ya que había estado viviendo en el lujoso apartamento que el rubio solía tener en una zona privilegiada de la ciudad, ahora ella tenía que viajar al menos una hora para llegar a los buenos sitios.

—&—

Draco observó por la ventana de su apartamento, el perfume de Ginny se había perdido con el paso de los días, ahora sólo estaba un aroma extremadamente dulce y penetrante, que le picaba la nariz, se giró, observando a la que hacía seis años había dejado plantada en el altar.

Por un instante, había pensado que Neville Longbottom podría conquistarla, pero no fue así, por esos largos años sin verlos, al final, Astoria Greengrass había vuelto a tocar su puerta, con unos papeles que habían cambiado su vida.

—Podemos ir al teatro, si te apetece –musitó, con una suave voz y una dulce sonrisa.

—La verdad, no quiero salir, aunque…

En climas como ese, a Ginevra le gustaba pasear, cuando lograba conseguir una nariz completamente congelada, regresaban a casa, bebían té, o chocolate caliente, dependiendo del humor de ambos, y se acurrucaban frente a la chimenea, mientras planeaban el resto de sus días juntos.

—Dime, haremos lo que quieras –sonrió la mujer.

—Está bien el teatro, sólo abrígate bien ¿quieres?

—Adoro que te preocupes por mí.

Se colgó de su cuello, besó su mentón, para después sujetarlo de las mejillas y obligarlo a besarla.

—&—

La mañana no duraría tan soleada como en ese momento, así que aprovechó para salir a trotar, no había nada mejor que el ejercicio para quitarse sus problemas de la mente, sintió el calor en su rostro por unos momentos, antes de comenzar a correr.

Hacía unos meses, aquello era impensable, se la pasaba ocupada con algunas cosas que el abuelo de Draco le había encargado, claro que ahora, tenía mucho tiempo libre, vivía del gobierno, y aunque aquello no le enorgullecía, sólo era en lo que encontraba un lugar, donde Lucius Malfoy no entrometiera las narices.

No llegó tan lejos, a causa del mal clima, lo que menos quería era enfermarse, eso no ayudaría a su estado de ánimo, por fortuna, Hermione y Ron volvían a Londres, después de tres años en el extranjero por asuntos del trabajo de la castaña; así que tendría una reunión familiar, para alimentarse de la buena energía de todos ellos, aunque eso sonara horrible.

—&—

Su celular sonó, así que con un mal humor, apenas si miró la pantalla, la emoción le duró poco, el sencillo mensaje de _Volveremos mañana, _terminó por hundirlo un poco más, no importaba si Ron le recordaba que volvería, él no podía ir a la reunión, Ginevra les contaría en cuanto los vea, y eso haría que los gemelos, por automático, intentaran alguna broma que posiblemente dejara alguna extremidad inservible.

Se removió incómodo, no contestó el mensaje, y para evitar más información, bloqueó los números de sus conocidos en común, menos el de ella, de cualquier forma, jamás le marcaría, ni lo molestaría, para él, tener ese registro, era sentirla cerca todavía.

—&—

Desvió la mirada del celular cuando el timbre sonó, había quedado de verse con Neville, ahora que los dos eran unos perdedores, y que sus intereses románticos se habían unido y mandado a la basura a ellos.

—Espero no llegar tarde.

—Llegas a tiempo –se encogió de hombros.

—De nuevo ¿no?

—La idea estúpida de llamarlo está todos los días presente –se encogió de hombros.

—Elimínalo, es la manera de quitar la tentación.

—Me sé su número de memoria, Neville, no lo tengo registrado más.

—También cambiaste de número ¿cierto? Digo, por si se le ocurre lastimarte más, y llamarte.

—Sí, cambié de número, quizá cuando Lucius Malfoy vea eso, deje de meterse en mi vida.

—Esperemos –se sentó en el sofá.

—Bien, veamos una película triste, para estar acorde y pensar que ese sentimiento es por la película y no porque nuestras vidas apestan.

—De acuerdo –sonrió un poco divertida.

—&—

El calendario marcaba 14 de febrero, había planeado toda una noche romántica con Ginevra hacía meses atrás, pero ahora las cosas no estaban en el momento que quería, por cliché que fuera, pensaba formalizar ese compromiso, y comenzar a planificar las cosas para su boda, ahora estaba comprometido en una comida con Astoria a la que no quería asistir.

El clima no estaba tan bien que dijéramos, soplaba un viento espantoso y la lluvia había comenzado a eso de medio día; quizás como una forma de reflejar el ánimo que tenía.

Observó a Astoria y sonrió, lo más cortes que pudo, se puso de pie, recorrió su silla y después volvió a su lugar, la charla de la mujer no le parecía para nada importante, un nuevo plan de bodas que al igual que hacía tantos años, no le interesaba, por exactamente la misma razón, sólo quería estar con la pelirroja.

—Cuando tengamos hijos –soltó la mujer, regresándolo a la realidad.

—Hijos ¿qué? –elevó una ceja.

—Sé lo que dije, por eso, quiero al menos uno ¿tú qué opinas?

—&—

Ginny observó a la mujer junto a ella, temblaba de frío y no tenía suéter ni abrigo, suspiró y le sonrió, extendiéndole su paraguas, y aunque la mujer negó, terminó convenciéndola, ella sobreviviría más a una lluvia torrencial que una mujer de ochenta años, o eso quería pensar.

Se empapó de inmediato, pero no le importó, estaba a diez minutos de su apartamento, si se apresuraba, alcanzaría a llegar a la cita con Neville y su maratón de películas de terror, que ameritaban su pensamiento actual del amor.

Se detuvo cuando vio un carro lujoso estacionado frente a su edificio, un rubio de cabello largo, estaba de pie junto al automóvil, con un cigarro en la mano, mientras que uno de sus guardaespaldas sostenía un paraguas para que no se mojara.

Sus miradas se encontraron, haciendo que su corazón se agitara, tembló aún más, pero no de frío; el cruzó la calle, sin importar mojar su caro traje y sus zapatos exclusivos, se detuvo frente a ella, un segundo después, un paraguas los estaba cubriendo a ambos.

—D-Draco –tiritó de frío.

—Ginevra –murmuró, observándola como si se tratase de algo maravilloso.

—N-No sé ¿qué haces aquí?

—La verdad, no importa lo que pase, siempre corro hacia ti, al final de todo, no voy a casarme con Astoria, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca.

—Pero…

—Lo sé, y a pesar de que realmente está muriendo, no voy a arriesgar todo lo que tengo por ella, no voy a perderte una vez más.

—Pero…

—Sólo dime ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

—Draco –sonrió incrédula –no puedes aparecerte frente a mi apartamento y proponerme matrimonio, después de que me dejaste.

—Sí puedo, lo estoy haciendo ahora, y hace seis años, te dije que no me casaría con otra que no fueses tú, estoy cumpliendo mi palabra para contigo ¿no es así?

—Cierto.

—Entonces dime ¿te casarías conmigo?

—Sí.

—Pero nada de esperar, tenemos que planear la boda en este instante y…

Ella se aventuró a besarlo, había extrañado tanto la sensación, que en cuanto sus labios se movieron sobre los de él, se sintió completa de nuevo.

* * *

En este one shot me inspiré un poco en lo que pasa después del final de "Haters In Love" pero no es como tal, continuación de esa historia; espero que les guste, gracias si llegaron hasta aquí.


End file.
